Gorillaz and SF
by Ichibod Ricct
Summary: If you are part of the OOC Police, then this is not a story for you!


**Something like this was BOUND to happen...**

* * *

**Peppy and Del**

Peppy was resting, peacefully, in his easy chair, eyes closed, half asleep, hands folded in his lap, empty flask dangling from his fingers. It was perfectly tranquil. You could hear pin drop!

All of a sudden, the lights within the room he was currently occupying on the Great Fox flickered then turned off. And, ever since Peppy was eight whenever lights went off, he would wake up.

He woke up with a grunt. "Blasted lights, always going off when I'm trying to sleep!"

With a grunt and silent flatulence, Peppy hoisted himself from the easy chair.

He waddled up the small flight of three steps, huffing frantically, "I need to work out more…." He opened the fuse box to see that all the wires…. Were not sabotaged or out of order at all.

A coarse, mysterious chuckle was heard, on the other side of the room. Peppy quickly spun around, his beer gut swinging to the side before jiggling back in front of him. He swiftly grabbed the conveniently placed flashlight to the right of him, and switched it on, pointing the beam of light on the other side of the room, shouting, "Who goes there?"

Peppy kept standing there, staring forward, the flashlight shaking in his hand, while a blue ghost with dreadlocks and a yellow hat, gradually appeared behind him, and whispered, "It's all in your head…" and, then vanished into nothingness as peppy screamed and spun around, firing rounds from his blaster which he pulled out of nowhere.

The laughter was heard again, as the blue ghost manifested behind Peppy and grabbed him by the collar and threw him over his shoulder, effortlessly.

Peppy sailed across the room, while all of a sudden a crescent arch, with a lacquered finish, sprouted from the floor and Peppy's back slid against the top of the crescent and followed through flying from the bottom.

"Get me off this crazy thing!" peppy shouted, as he sped up a ramp that came from the ground as well. "Oh. My heart!" he clutched his chest.

"No way, Man…you are intoxicated, and got way over weight!" The ghost said.

All of a sudden the ramp Peppy was flying up disappeared, and peppy crashed into the wall, his belly fat spread across the wall, forming a vacuum that kept him form falling. "Get me down from here, Ghost!"

"The name is Del!" The ghost shouted, forming into a giant, so he can come face to face with Peppy. "And, I suggest doing some crunches if you want down."

"How can I in this position?" peppy sobbed.

"Not my problem….good luck!' And with that Del seeped through a crack in the wall and was gone.

Peppy sighed, "I could definitely go for a chips ahoy and mayonnaise casserole right now…."

**Slippy and Murdoc**

Murdoc lay across a couch, smoking a cigarette, while Slippy was sitting on the floor in front of him, smoking one as well.

There was a silence before, Murdoc said, "You know, Frog Man, I didn't much enjoy that Clint Eastwood Video I was in."

Slippy sighed, heavily, "Good grief, why do you say that?"

"Well, really the only part I hate is when that gorilla hand came from the ground and grabbed my bulge…" Murdoc seethed, sucking more ash into his lungs.

"Hey," Slippy firmly stated, "at least you got some action!" Slippy held his hands out in front of him, in a gesture of disbelief. "I can't even get any from the ugly women."

"Bah, I can do so much better than that, though… it wasn't bad, actually," Murdoc smiled.

"Wait," Slippy now confused, "I thought you said you hated?"

Murdoc sighed, "Yeah, it was too short a…. jerking."

"Ah, quit complaining, Murdoc," Slippy sighed.

Murdoc growled and leaned over to face Slippy, with a wagging index finger, he said, "Look, I hit puberty when I was eight, and I lost my virginity to a diner lady, when I was nine…. I have been in a bad mood ever since!"

"Well, it's a good thing you love yourself Murdoc, because no one else does…" Slippy sighed, again.

**Krystal and Russell**

Russell and Krystal were walking along a sidewalk; out around the hangar of the Great Fox, taking turns kicking a stone in front of them, where they were going, they had yet to decide.

"So, let me ask you, Russ…" Krystal inquired. "Can you see out your eyes with them glowing all white and everything like that?"

"Oh, yeah, man, of course," he grinned.

"Well, how did your eyes get like that?" She asked, sitting down on a bench.

"Well," Russell said, hiking up his pants above his waistline, for a more comfortable sitting, and sat down next to her. "It all started at an Offspring concert, and I had front row, and the band members, I can't remember their names…." Russell paused.

"And?" Krystal, wave her hand in a circular pattern.

"And, they were about to sing Self Esteem, but they have to do that "LALA" thing first and one of them spit directly into my eyes, and the doctors had to use electricity to remove the saliva from my irises."

"Wow…" Krystal mouthed.

"Yeah, it was very hectic, people were screaming, the band was playing, and I was bleeding from my eyes….I thought I would croak, from massive blood loss." Russell spoke, firmly.

Krystal touched his shoulder, "Did it really happen like that?"

Russell laughed. "Get real, man. My friends in a music school died in a drive-by and their sprits went inside my head. Heh, that's all."

Krystal gawked, like nothing has ever gawked before.

"Yeah, and one of them, my friend Del, he's a rapper, comes out and raps. I guees.. I don't know, I kinda go dead when he comes out"

"Heh, was he the one in that Clint Eastwood video?"

"I don't know." Russell said, with no trace of lie in his voice. "But, he was exorcised from me."

Krystal asked, " Where is he now?

"Oh, he is showing the senior citizens the importance to do small exercises, everyday."

"Ah," Krystal shifted in her spot on the bench.

"Does your butt itch or something?" Russell asked, absentmindedly. "I have the same problem right now."

**Fox and 2-D**

Fox and 2-D were flying around in a two seated arwing, one seat behind the other. Fox was in the front, piloting and 2-D was in the back.

Fox broke the ice. "So, bud, is your hair naturally like that or something?"

"Blue?"2-D asked.

"Yeah…"

"No, it's died, I uh I d-don't know how it it got to be b-blue but it is.

"Huh." Fox paused as 2-D put his feet on the head of Fox's Seat. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Y-yeah."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Uh… eel." 2-D said, smiling, already looking forward to eating the fish.

"Uh," Fox thought wondering where he could get eel, just then his phone rang. "Hello?"

There was a voice on the other end.

"Yeah…okay bye."

Fox hung up his cell phone and 2-D asked, "Who wus that?"

"My friend, Falco."

"Your husband?" 2-D asked, innocently.

Fox's eyes went wide. "What did you say?"

"Yeah, I read some of those fan fictions about you two getting married and such. Is it true?"

"No, it is not." Fox grew a little annoyed.

2-D grinned. "Hey, it's okay if you are I have noting against y-you."

"I am NOT gay!" Fox turned around to face him. "You are the one singing about catching sunshine in a bag."

2-D leaned forward. "That is not what that means!"

"Then, what does it mean?"

"I… don't know, but it doesn't mean that."

"Ha," Fox laughed. "You are gay."

"Oh, come on, y-you are so far in in the closet you are finding… Christmas presents!" 2-D shouted.

"That is it," Fox shouted at the top of his lungs. He started spinning the spacecraft in barrel rolls, because that is what he is best know for and hitting against the asteroids.

Meanwhile, inside, 2-D is freaking out, arms and legs flailing everywhere.

They stopped for a second then Fox sped up again. "There how do you like that?"

2-d slowly sat back to his position, where his feet were propped up n the seat in front of him. "Let's-see y-you try it like lie this/" 2-D wrapped is les around Fox's face.

"Ahh! I can't see!" Fox started to go much more out of control than earlier, when he was in control.

The ship crashed into a space rock.

The two were then floating aimlessly out in space along with the damaged craft, and rock debris.

Fox sighed, irritatingly. "Well, this is just gay…"

**Falco and Noodle**

Falco was working on his ship, on a slide board, under he vehicle, and Noodle was standing outside. Falco held out a greasy hand form under the ship. "Wrench…"

Noodle looked at the toolbox and picked up a screwdriver and handed it to Falco.

He took it, but then came up from under the ship. "Noodle this is a hammer, I need a wrench."

Noodle sighed, "I'm bored…let's do something else."

"Like what?" Falco asked.

Noodle looked around, but there was nothing she had left her guitar at home. She noticed a jukebox. "That, let's karaoke."

'Eh, no, but we can listen to some music on it." Falco walked over to the big jukebox.

Noodle scoffed. "Fine." She bounced over and flipped the switch.

Nothing.

Noodle was disappointed. She slapped a hand to her forehead. "I am SO bored. Oh, the drudgery!"

"Come down…" Falco then got an idea. "Wait, I saw this on TV, once."

Falco turned his back to the machine and hit it with the bottom of his fist. "Maybe I need to wear a black leather jacket."

"Maybe, you need to…" Noodle trailed off as she plugged in the machine to the wall. "It wasn't plugged in."

"Okay, Kiddo, I don't know what might come up, we are out in the middle of nowhere…" Falco flipped the switch.

The sound was hideous. The singer was some slack-jawed hillbilly, with a cracked voice.

The two covered their ears. Noodle shouted and kicked the jukebox and it quieted down to a blip sound.

"Augh…I don't care much for country music, "Noodle stated putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

"That was no ordinary country music...that was…bad, depp south, inbred, in-the-woods country!" Falco said, with strong disgust.

* * *


End file.
